


Back Door

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Mirror Sex, Protected Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: Changkyun fucks you in a dressing room after he teases you with pictures of himself.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Back Door

You are nervously waiting at the back door entrance to the studio Monsta X was performing in tonight. Changkyun had sent you a bunch of sexy pictures of him dressed up, just to tease you (like he always does, that little shit) and you couldn’t help but get wet at the thought of him fucking you like that. So, you teased him back with a voice memo vividly describing what you wanted him to do. Not even a minute later he replied with the address that you should come to and here you were. You had no idea what his actual plan was since he was incredibly careful not to expose your relationship, but at the same time, he loved the thrill of the risk.

While your head kept drifting off into your imaginations, the door creaked open and Changkyun quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled you inside. You were so surprised you struggled to mumble a quick **“Hey baby”** but Changkyun didn’t answer you, too focused on making sure no one saw you while he dragged you to his dressing room. Once there he locked the door behind you too and finally turned around to properly look at you.

You could see the familiar needy glare in his eyes that he always had when he was horny.

 _“So, you seemed very confident in what you wanted over the phone, but can you repeat it in real life?”_ his voice dropped so low that it almost sounded like a growl.

 **“You started with the teasing! It is not my fault for having those thoughts”** , you snap back at him, pouting slightly.

 _“Is that so? Then is this also my fault?”_ he grabs your hand and puts it on his crotch. You gulp when you feel how hard he already is.

 **“No, but this is!”,** you take his other hand in response and guide it into your panties.

 _“Fuck, did I really do that with just a couple of photos?”,_ he sounded almost guilty, but you knew better, _“how can I make it up to you?”_ , he asks in a submissive tone but you can see the smirk he’s trying so hard to hide.

 **“How about you bend me over your dressing table and fuck me in front of the mirror so I can see the blissed out face you make when you cum?”** , you asked, but it wasn’t really a question.

Instead of answering you he pulled down your pants and panties and turned around, so your front was laying on the table with your head propped up to watch his next move through the mirror. He bit his lip as he slowly went over your curves with his hands, thrusting two fingers inside of you. You jumped a bit in surprised, realising that he didn’t take his rings off, but the cold feeling of the metal against your hot skin turned your mind foggy.

Seeing your eyes roll back in pleasure, Changkyun quickly pulls out his fingers and undoes his belt, pulling down his pants and briefs in one go. You were surprised when he pulled out a condom from the cupboard under the dressing table but then again this is Changkyun we are talking about and when is this boy not ready?!

Due to your bent over position you couldn’t see if he was done putting the condom on, but you could feel it when he entered you in one swift move. You couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of him stretching you out and Changkyun chuckled at the thought someone might have heard. Although that would leave him to have to explain what he was doing, he couldn’t care less in this moment as the urge to just fuck you took over him.

He snapped his hips into yours roughly and picked up a fast pace right from the start. With his left hand he steadied your hips as he thrusted his cock into you, while his right hand sneaked around to your front, teasing your clit in a slow motion that was so contrary to his thrusts.

He bent down to you and growled into your ear, knowing how much that turned you on and you moaned his name in response.

You felt yourself get closer to your high as he picked up the pace of his fingers, so they matched with the one of his hips.

 _“I know you’re going to cum soon”_ , he whispered into your ear, _“open your eyes so you can see what you are doing to me”_. You did as you where told looking up to meet his gaze. His eyes looked dazed and his hair was sticking to his forehead, he had the familiar fucked out face that you loved so much.

Seeing him like this drew you over the edge and he came right after, feeling you clench around his cock. He slowed down his thrusts while he rested his head on your back, trying to regulate his breathing.

When you were both back to having a regular heartbeat, he pulled out and threw the condom away. You put your clothes back on and then gave him a quick kiss.

 **“Thank you”** , you whispered against his lips and then left the studio through the back door.


End file.
